


Let's have some fun

by CherryPie0



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Tony sees him across the room through the crowd of people that dance in the middle of it and smirks when he finds Steve's blue eyes already on him.It doesn't take them long to find their way to one another.





	Let's have some fun

Tony sees him across the room through the crowd of people that dance in the middle of it and smirks when he finds Steve's blue eyes already on him. He winks at him playfully and averts his gaze, going back to talking with Bruce as they wait for Rhodey to bring their drinks.

"So, Steve is here," Bruce comments after a moment, motioning subtly to where Tony was looking only seconds ago.

Tony just nods in reply at the same time Rhodey approaches with three beers.

"I thought you were still fucking," Rhodey joins the conversation, his eyebrows drawn together in a slight frown, as he hands them their drinks.

"We are. At least, I think so," Tony replies, slightly shrugging, and takes a sip of his own beer.

"Well, he hasn't stopped looking at you since he got here, so I guess it's safe to say that he's still interested," Bruce says and as on cue Tony's phone buzzes in his pocket and he smiles when he sees Steve's name on the screen.

"Speak of the devil," he murmurs, smirking when he reads the text.

 **From Steve :** Upstairs. Second room on the right. Ten minutes.

He sends a _thumbs up_ emoji, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"So, we're definitely still fucking," Tony says, earning an amused eye roll from Rhodey and a chuckle from Bruce.

**

Ten minutes later, Tony heads upstairs, knocking on the door - just in case someone else has been faster than them and the room isn't free anymore - before entering. The moment he steps inside he's being pinned against the wall, a hot mouth colliding with his, a slick tongue licking his lips and making its way into his mouth.

Tony chuckles when Steve finally pulls away, slightly panting. "Someone missed me..." he says teasingly, earning a huff. 

"You didn't call," Steve accuses, shooting him a glare.

"Busy week," Tony says easily and starts pushing Steve backwards, guiding him towards the bed. Luckily, Steve doesn't question him, not seeming to be in the mood for much talking which works more than fine for Tony.

Their lips connect again as they make their way to the bed, barely stopping as they lower themselves on the mattress, Steve pulling him on top of him and spreading his legs so he can settle between them.

Tony feels his cock swelling in his jeans as they keep kissing, their bodies flush together, starting to slightly grind against each other. He pulls away so he can kiss Steve's jaw and then his neck, nibbling on it and sucking flesh into his mouth, always happy to leave some marks on Steve's pale skin, just a reminder he was there, until the next time they fuck.

"No more marks, Stark," Steve objects, like he always does and then - also, like every time - he tilts his head up, exposing his neck to Tony and giving him more space to work on, moaning when Tony bites and sucks on all the spots that make him weak on the knees.

Tony hums his agreement, enjoying their little game, and keeps sucking bruises wherever he can reach. He always feels a rush of possessiveness when Steve is sprawled out beneath him like this, feeling the need to mark him for everyone to see, not caring that he's staking claim on something that's not really his. In these few hours they're together, Steve belongs to him.

He pulls away after a while, when he deems the marks enough - for now at least - and sits up so he can remove his shirt.

"Shirt off," he demands and Steve looks more than happy to obey, pulling it over his head and disregarding it on the floor next to his.

Tony takes a moment to appreciate the sight before him, taking in Steve's broad shoulders and his firm bulky chest, his toned stomach and lower the sharp cut of his hips. He wants his mouth on every inch of this body and he doesn't waste any more time before reaching down, dragging his tongue over Steve's collarbone and licking his way lower.

Steve moans when he grazes one nipple with his teeth, before taking the pink nub into his mouth, sucking on it until it's hard and Steve's whining. He laps at the sensitive nipple one more time before turning his attention to the other one, giving it the same treatment, enjoying the whines that come out from Steve, the desperate sounds having his cock leaking in his boxers.

He brings his hands to the waistband of Steve's jeans as he kisses his abs, working the button open and then the zipper so he can pull them down, along with his boxers.

"Back pocket," Steve says, lifting his hips to help him remove his clothes.

Tony smirks when he grabs the packets of condom and lube from the back pocket, tossing the jeans and the boxers on the floor to join their shirts.

"Fully prepared, Rogers. I'm impressed," he says playfully, bringing his hands on Steve's thick thighs, running his palms over the smooth skin, feeling goosebumps rising beneath his touch. Steve just shrugs in reply and Tony chuckles again. "Something tells me that you knew I'd be here."

Steve rolls his eyes but doesn't deny it and it's answer enough for Tony. 

He tears the small pocket of lube open and pours the slippery substance on his fingers before reaching between Steve's spread legs. 

He circles his rim with the wet pads, making him gasp, and he watches as the opening flutters at every touch, like it tries to pull the fingers inside. He teases him a bit more before starting to ease a digit inside, the lube allowing it to slide in until the second knuckle smoothly. He works it in and out for a while until Steve spreads his legs wider, pushing down onto his finger to get it deeper and faster, urging him to add another finger.

Steve's pretty mouth is parted as he keeps moaning sinfully and Tony can't help reaching with his free hand, rubbing gently over Steve's bottom plump lip until he opens up enough for Tony to slip two fingers inside his eager mouth. Steve starts to suck on them and lap at them with his tongue, making them slick with saliva.

Tony can't help but push his fingers a bit deeper, pressing them slightly against Steve's tongue, watching mesmerized how his lips close around the digits. With his mouth foul, Steve's moans come out muffled as Tony continues fingering him, keeping both his holes stuffed. 

When Tony starts withdrawing his fingers, Steve whines lowly like he doesn't want his mouth to be empty and if Tony hadn't missed his ass so much he would have let him suck him off. Right now, though, he just wishes to be inside him as soon as possible, so he returns his full attention on preparing him, using his other hand to absently play with Steve's nipples. 

He pumps his fingers in and out at a faster pace and smiles when Steve clenches around the digits. He slips another one inside when Steve is loose enough to take it, rubbing his inner walls, spreading lube inside his hole.

This time, he works his fingers in and out at a steady fast rhythm from the start that has Steve moaning and writhing beneath him, the sounds and the tight heat around his fingers making Tony's desperation grow stronger as well, filling him with anticipation of finally being inside Steve. Luckily for him, Steve seems to want exactly the same thing. 

"Tony, come on. I'm ready. Stop teasing," he pants, grabbing his wrist firmly and tugging at it but at the same time seeming to want to keep Tony right where he is. Tony thrusts his fingers in and out just a few more times before withdrawing them and reaching for the waistband of his jeans, pulling them and his boxers down, finally freeing his aching dick. He tears the other packet open and rolls the condom down onto his cock before stroking it a couple of times with his already slick hand.

" _Tony_ ," Steve urges impatiently, spreading his legs further apart and a bit higher, managing to expose himself completely, and Tony lets out a quiet grunt, feeling his cock throb in his hand at the sight of Steve's pink little hole.

"Someone's really eager, today... I guess, you must have really missed my cock, hm?" He's just as impatient himself but he can't help taunting him a little. Steve trying to glare at him while he is panting and flushed with arousal is a great sight. 

"You talk too much, Stark," Steve grumbles and Tony chuckles, amused; teasing Steve is one of the most fun parts of this little arrangement of theirs- or whatever it is that they have.

"Yeah, and you love it," he says in that smug tone that he knows Steve both loves and hates, just as he grips his cock and lines himself up with Steve's hole, rubbing the head against it and earning a growl from Steve. "So impatient and yet not even a ' _please_ '," Tony tuts, his eyes focused on Steve's hole, admiring the way his cock catches on the rim with every upward stroke. "Come on, Steve, I wanna hear you beg for my cock. You always do it so good."

A frustrated groan leaves Steve's mouth when Tony pushes the head in only to pull it completely out again, letting it rest over Steve's entrance. "Just stop talking and fuck me already." Steve's angry tone doesn't have much effect with the way his voice breaks at the end, thick with lust and need, and Tony can't help relishing every second of it.

Still, Steve hasn't given in yet so he pauses completely and Steve immediately shoots a glare at him as he tries to push down onto his cock, realizing that Tony isn't planning on moving any time soon. At least, not until he gets what he wants. "Tony, fuck me, damn it. Come on," Steve insists and Tony arches an eyebrow, not quite pleased yet. "Fuck me, _please_. I need your cock inside me, _now_ ," he _finally_ says, voice deep and raspy and so so desperate that Tony feels like he could come just from that.

"That's more like it," he says satisfied, and grips Steve's thick thighs as he starts making his way inside. It's a tight fit but, like every time, Steve's body gives way to him, opening up for him so beautifully that it feels like Steve was made to take his cock. Soon, he's fully seated inside him, engulfed by the delicious heat of Steve's inner walls, his dick leaking more precum in the condom. "You're always so fucking tight," he grunts as he rolls his hips, eliciting another moan from Steve.

"Come on, move," Steve demands, his breathing getting heavier, and Tony is happy to oblige, pulling his hips away and then pushing back, groaning as Steve's rim clings around his dick at every thrust.

Steve's hands find the sheets, gripping them in his fists, as Tony builds up a steady pace, his thrusts deep and hard just like he knows Steve likes to get fucked. Tony lets his hands wonder over Steve's thighs and hips, his hold firm around the meaty flesh as he drives his cock inside him, making Steve gasp and moan every time he bottoms out.

His eyes, as always, rake all over Steve's body and face, loving watching him like that; chest and face flushed a pretty red, full lips slightly open and letting out more and more sinful sounds, skin shining with sweat while his muscles tense and relax in sync with Tony's thrusts and Tony can't help but stare mesmerized at the lines of Steve's abs that appear and disappear as his body convulses.

The sight along with the knowledge that he has Steve at his mercy- that Steve _lets_ him have him like this, makes a fire bloom low in his belly, his whole body burning with the need to make Steve feel good and ruin him for anyone else.

"Tony, harder. Fuck me harder, please." Steve's raspy voice comes out so beautifully broken, his tone both begging and demanding, desperately asking Tony to give him what he wants and Tony can do nothing but exactly that.

He pulls out and chuckles breathlessly when Steve lets out a betrayed whine. "Hands and knees, come on," he says and watches as Steve eagerly does as he's told. He can't stop the smug grin from forming on his face, always feeling a bit proud of himself when Steve's too fucked out to grumble about being given orders.

Steve positions himself on his elbows and knees, sticking his ass out and up in the air, arching his back and presenting himself to Tony whose hands are on him in a second. He grabs the round globes, kneading them hard and spreading them open to reveal Steve's tight opening, pink and gorgeous, begging to be fucked. He massages the red rim with his thumb, chuckling when Steve lets out a choked whimper. 

Seconds later - that feel more like hours - he finally slides back inside, setting a fast pace, this position allowing him to have better control of both of their movements. He rocks his hips relentlessly, enjoying how they slam against Steve's plumb asscheeks, the sound of skin hitting skin joining their own moans. 

A particularly deep thrust has Steve whimpering, his face falling down in pleasure as he cries out Tony's name. Tony repeats the same movement again and again, his cock hitting Steve's prostate almost brutally with every thrust.

"Like that, don't stop- don't fucking stop," Steve moans and starts pushing back, meeting Tony's thrusts halfway, the desperation of his movements having Tony's cock throb inside him.

Tony's movements grow more forceful and he'd be worried about the way Steve's body is shaking beneath him if it weren't for Steve's constant curses and pleads for more and more, like he can't get enough of him, sounding thrilled to get pounded and be stuffed so full of cock.

Tony lowers himself over him, his pace remaining as merciless as before, and grips Steve's hair hard enough to force him to tilt his head and connects their lips in a messy kiss. Steve groans against his mouth at Tony's firm grip on his hair but kisses him back hungrily, more than a little eager to open his lips and let Tony basically fuck his mouth with his tongue.

They kiss until they're both out of breath but Tony leaves his hand on Steve's head, slightly scratching his scalp with blunt nails and using the firm hold to urge Steve to move back onto his cock as he slams into his ass. 

"Feels so good, so tight," Tony groans against Steve's dump skin as he laps at his neck and then higher, nibbling playfully on his earlobe. "Tell me how it feels, baby. Tell me how much you love my cock inside you," he continues, encouraging Steve to speak, wanting to hear his voice now that he's so wrecked.

"So full," Steve gasps, tilting slightly his head when Tony sucks greedily on his neck. "Love it when you fuck me hard like this... I knew you'd missed me, too," Steve says between his pants and Tony feels his lips curl into a smile; it's kind of the truth so he only grunts in reply.

The words, however, encourage him to completely let go and he fucks into Steve's delicious ass with forceful thrusts, the pace merciless and unforgiving. It seems that this is exactly what Steve has wanted because his moans get louder and his whines more breathless, his body trembling beneath Tony's.

"You close, Stevie? Gonna come for me, baby?" Tony asks and Steve nods his head, mewling beautifully when Tony reaches for his neglected dick. His grip is firm as he strokes it, his movements purposeful, wanting to make Steve come so he can feel his little hole clenching around the length of his cock.

" _Tony_ ," Steve cries out and it's the only warning he gives before he comes, hot spurts of cum landing all over Tony's hand and dripping down on the mattress. 

Tony milks him empty and carelessly wipes his hand on the sheets, now focusing on reaching his own orgasm, already feeling himself getting close. He snakes an arm around Steve's torso and places his hand flat on his chest, kneading the meat of his pec as he keeps rocking his hips at the same brutal pace as before. Steve has grown pliant in his hold, quiet little whimpers escaping his mouth as Tony chases desperately his climax. It only takes a few more thrusts before he comes and he spills in the condom, his cock twitching inside Steve tight entrance as Tony empties his load.

They stop panting after a while, the sweat on their bodies starting to cool, and Tony finally pulls away, smiling a bit proudly at how thoroughly fucked Steve's hole looks. They eventually climb out of the bed, the silence growing slightly awkward as they get dressed. Just as Tony fixes his t-shirt, Steve startles him by pulling him in a rough hungry kiss, sucking and biting on his lower lip before delving his tongue into Tony's welcome mouth. 

By the time Steve breaks the kiss, Tony feels his cock twitching in interest and he curses Steve for having such a strong effect on him. 

"Call me this time," Steve says firmly and it sounds more like an order and less like a simple request.

"I will," Tony promises just as Steve opens the door and steps out of the room.

He thinks that this time he will actually keep his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Feedback is always greatly appreciated!🤗❤️


End file.
